Why?
by I Love Lewis
Summary: When Freddie tells Sam something that changes their life's will they be able to get over it? SEDDIE!
1. Where

Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly! **Im sorry it is soooo short i just wanted to make an intro so please review about what you think:) This will be a muti chap so...**

For last last couple days Freddie has been all weird around me. He doesn't hold my hand any more, he doesn't put his arm around me or even lets me sit on his lap! I'm so mad but at the same time concerned about him. It's now 11:28 and he still hasn't called me. His mom said that her Freddie-bear wasn't feeling well today so I told her that I would be over tomorrow to see him. Ever since Freddie told Mrs. Benson that we were dating she opened up to me. Well I guess I will see him tomorrow.


	2. IVisit Freddie

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly! ENJOY:) AND REVIEW PLZ:) thanks for all of ppl who revied before:)**

SAM POV

The next day around 12:00pm I called Freddie again but he didn't answer. His mom said that he would be ok today since she gave him so crazy named medicine to help him feel better in hours. I really wanted to see him because I was getting really worried he should of called by now! I spent the night at Carly's so I walked right across the hall and knocked on his door.

"Hello? Come on I know your home Freddie! I just want to see my boyfriend." At this point I was getting pissy with him. Mrs. Benson answered the door after about 5 minutes.

"Hello Saman- I mean Sam." I shoved past her and went straight to Freddie's room.

FREDDIE POV

I heard a knock at the door and called for my mom since I was stuck in bed. I recognized Sam's voice right away.

"Hello? Come on I know you're home Freddie! I just want to see my boyfriend!" She seemed pretty worried and mad. Then after my mom opened the door I could hear her getting closer.

"Hello Saman- I mean Sam." I heard my mom say. After that my bedroom door swung open to reveal Sam really mad. But when she saw what situation I was in her face softened and she came to my side.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" She was now sitting by my side.

"I just don't feel to great. And I don't want you catching what I have in case its serious."

"What do you mean serious? What could it be?" She asked sounding very concerned.

"Nothing it's not serious I just don't want you getting sick. I know how much you hate being sick because you can't do anything without being dizzy." She is now laying down with me.

"Yeah I really do."

"Just go back to Carls and go to Build-A-Bra and Glitter Gloss."

"Fine. I will. Feel better baby." And with that she walked out. Now all I have to do is tell her whats wrong with me.


	3. Breakfast at Carlys

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly!  
>Reviewers:GregTheTroll Thanks for your critism<br>Lollipo34:Thank you so much!  
>Saphirabrightscale:I know i just wanted to get ppl interested.<br>TonyTone: You are almost correct it is somehere alog thoes lines..;)  
>Annnnd Samantha: I really enjoyed reading your review well I do have a lot of future chapters in mind so yeahh it will be up to 10-15 chappies:)<br>**

*Next Day*

Marissa POV aka Mrs. Benson

Freddie has been getting a little bit better at least he's not coughing up blood anymore. That was horrific. My little baby's girlfriend came over yesterday and she seemed very concerned. Maybe Freddie wasn't lying when he said that she loves him? Well they have only been going out for about 5 weeks now so I don't think she knows what love really feels like.

" Mom? Where are you? I really have to pee and you need to help me get out of bed!" I heard Freddie call for me.

"OK. Let me help you. You know you should of just rang the bell I gave you."Yes I gave him a bell last night to wake me up if he needed anything while I was away from him. He doesn't need to be talking it will hurt his throat more than it already is.

"I know but you were only in the kitchen."

"Just write what you were gonna say on this white board.' I really should look at his throat again. "I will be right back sweetie I just need to check your throat and temperature." He wrote 'Alright Mom' on his white board so I went to the kitchen.

*Mean while at Carly's apartment*

Carly POV

Sam had just come through the door when I started making breakfast.

"Hey Carls, Spencer. What you making for me this morning? I'm really hungry." She seemed kind of un Sam-ish today. I bet it's because she's worried about Freddie. I mean we are all worried about him but she is to the point of calling and texting him constantly to see what's going on with him.

"Hey to you to." I said with a smile trying to get her in a better mood. "We are having Blueberry pancakes with orange juice and your favorite chocolate milk!" When I said that Sams mood lightened up and she seemed a lot happier than she was 2 minutes ago.

"YAY! Thanks Carls have I ever told you that I love you? If not well I do!" She was definitely happy now.

"Ok Carly I'm gonna go over and see Freddie now. I haven't seen him in like days! Ok ok I haven't seen him in hours but it feels like it has been years!"

"I know I know just go see your sick boyfriend!" I said with amusement clear in my voice and with that she was out my door.

I am looking for a beta so if anybody wants to be my beta please tell me in a review or PM Thanks :)


	4. I find out whats wrong

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly at all! A/N I'm sorry i haven't updated soon its just that my **Microsoft Word wouldn't let me save anything so im writing this on here :) **ENJOY:)**

Sam POV

Today I went to see Freddie after I had breakfast at Carly's apartment. His mom said that I could see him if I wanted to because hes feeling better. She also told me that he cant talk because his throat is messed up. So maybe that's whats wrong with him? Hmm? Well anyway I really hope we can just hang out today even if its in his room on his bed. We haven't had a real heart-to-heart conversation in a while. I snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Benson answered the door.

"Hello Sam Freddie is in his room. You can go see him. Just be somewhat quiet" Well at least she wasn't too pissy today.

"Alrighty Mrs. Benson. Will do." I responded with a small smile.

Freddie POV

So I am stuck in my room all day today. Well at least my mom is letting Sam come over. Man I miss her so much! Just then Sam came in my room.

"Hey baby. I missed you." She said with a sad smile.

"I know how you feel. I didnt even get to see you all yesterday!"Yeah I said all whiny I mean come on I haven't seen her in like forever.

"Ok so I really wanna lnow whats wrong with you? Do you know yet?"

"Yeah. The doctor came over yesterday. I have to get my tonsils removed."

"Oh."

"Oh. Thats it. Thats all you say?'

"Yeah its not like you have cancer or anything."

"Thats true but I mean this is kind of serious."

"Ok I know I had mine removed about 5 years ago when I was 12. Its not that bad. It only hurts for only like a week after."

"Yeah ok whatever I guess my mom is making a big deal out of it for no reason then"

I heard her phone ding.

" Oh dang I have to go that was my mom. Maybe we can go to the Groovie Smoothie tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Ok by baby"

"Bye" Man im tired maybe I should try to get some sleep.


	5. NOOOOO!

Disclaimer;** Me dont own iCarly. Sam this is for you:) I stole the ending from Sam! Her review was super awesome and not bitchy at all :) ENJOY**

**Freddie POV **

_I was in a room on a really uncofortable bed in what looks like in the was a horrible shade of yellow and brown. I was alone . No mom Sam or Carly. What am I doing in here? Oh here comes my mom hmm she has a weird look on her face._

_"Hey mom whats going on?" I was trying to say but nothing was coming out. What the heck is going on._

_"His vocal chords were so swollen we had to take them out. You know what this means right?" Wait what did he just say? He took out my vocal chords. Can you do that?_

_"Hes never gonna be able to talk again" I heard my mom say. Wow she really didnt say that the way I had hoped for._

_"Yes. You will have to get him ready to learn sign language." The doctor pointed to me when he said that. My mom realised I had heard the whole thing and came rushing to me._

_"Honey its gonna be ok. You will learn sign language and so will all of your friends." She seems kinda... calm. Wow for a mom who just learned her child will never talk anymore shes taking it quite well. I on the other hand is freaking out. I will NEVER be able to talk anymore for my whole life. This more than sucks. My life is ruined!_

_"I called everybody to tell them to come. Sam is on her way but Carly and Spencer are in Yakima visiting their granddad. They wont be back til tomorrow." I nod as I take evrything in._

_"You can be released in about an hour." The doctor said while walking off. Then came in Sam. She seemed worried but then mad. I wonder whats wrong._

_"Hey" She said flatly.I just waved back and smiled at her._

_"Look you cant talk anymore so you cant tell me you love me or help my with homework so.. Im breaking up with you" What no this cant be happening! I heard a loud crash and then woke up._

I woke up in a cold sweat and I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest. I sat up and took a look around the room. It was dark, but it still felt early. When had I fallen asleep? How long had I slept for? I glanced at the clock. 8:39 P.M. Maybe Sam was awake. God I hope so, I need her now more than ever.  
>I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand next to my bed and quickly punched in the seven numbers I was all too familiar with. In two short rings she answered with a soft "hello?"'<p>

'Hey. I need to tell you something. This is gonna take a while." I then continued on with telling her my dream almost to tears by the end of it.

"Hey Freddie it's gonna be ok. Alright go tell your mom you dont want to got your tonsils out. She will understand." She said with a tenderness in her voice that I have never heard before. I had expected her to laugh.

"Alright I will, but tell me what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you?" I asked dead serious.

"Im not sure but im coming over. See you in 30. I love you."

" I love you too. Bye baby" Man I love her. No to tell my mom.


End file.
